spectacular_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
April O'Neil
April O'Neil (アプリル・オニール, Apuriru O Nīru) is an ally and to both Spider-Man the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Appearance :Voice Actor: Mae Whitman (English), Not Known (Japanese) April appears as a young-looking 16 year old. She has orange hair that appears to be tied up on a small ponytail and curved bangs that go to the right. She also has a yellow headband. April wears a elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets arond her wrists, white high socks with two blue tripes on them, and black low-heeled boots. Though you may not notice it, April has a clip on her right back pocket of her shorts. The clip is colored gold and has a little ball with a heart. There also appears to be keys that we are guessing to be house keys. April is very slim and has blue eyes with one eyelash. Donnie finds all of these features "attractive", leading to his crush on her. In, "New Girl In Town", she wears pajamas. Which include a yellow long sleeve button up shirt, and floral pants. Her height is 5"5 (166 cm.), and weight is 52 kg. (114 lbs.). Gallery Personality April is a smart, strange, tomboyish, and shy sixteen year-old girl with an indie rock vibe. The fact that April feels more comfortable with four mutant reptiles and a spider vigilante than with her high-school peers should tell you a lot. She is also feisty, determined and resourceful. She is also fiercely loyal to her mutant friends, as seen in Panic in the Sewers. When the turtles were ready to give up, April volunteered to find out Shredder's plot. She is also somewhat reckless too. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mr. Murakami *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Irma *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Spider-Man *May Parker *Splinter *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Spike *Klunk *Angel Bridge *Leatherhead *The Pulverizer *Casey Jones *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One Family *Kirby O'Neil (father) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Unnamed aunt Neutral *Space Heroes **Commander Grundch **Captain Ryan **Crankshaw **Dr. Mindstrong **Celestial *The Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson **Frederick Foswell *Tyler Rockwell *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Joan Grody *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Metalhead *Pete *Black Cat *Miles Warren *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *Kraang **Kraang Prime **Mrs. Campbell **Traag *Snakeweed *Spider-Bytez *Justin *Chong *Foot Clan **Shredder **Hachiko **Dogpound **Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Mousers **Karai **Foot Ninjas *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter *Purple Dragons **Hun **Hammerhead **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Calypso **Gulyadkin *Green Goblin *Rat King *Symbiote **Venom *Tombstone *Molten Man *Chameleon *Silvermane **Silver Sable *Hobgoblin *Tinkerer *Cletus Kasady Powers and Abilities April seems to have an ability to sense emotion (similar to Splinter), though she can seemingly see into their soul, such as when she recognized a mutant monkey to be Dr. Tyler Rockwell. This could indicate that since she is a soulful person, she can detect someone who has true emotions, as opposed to one who mimics them or is a sinister individual. This seemed to be evident when she looked into the monkey's eyes, possibly judging if he is a good person, though the way that she does it is unkown. As of more recently, we've discovered that she can hear something that Splinter (who has good hearing), couldn't. It is likely that these two powers are innate, or possibly something in her genetics that she never knew she had. This greatly fascinates Splinter, who claims that he's never developed such an ability. History Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Allies